In providing oxygen and/or other gases for medicinal purposes, nasal cannula are often used in hospitals and other health care institutions. Such cannula normally consist of a nose piece having stub tubing outlets through which the gas is fed directly into nasal passages. The nose piece receives the gas from flexible plastic tubing which usually extends rearwardly from the nose and about the ears to hold the cannula in place. The tubing normally passes between the upper ear flap and temple in the manner of common spectacles, whereby the cannula is relatively stable, even upon sliding movement of the patient's head on a pillow.
Typically, after the cannula is in place for several hours or days, skin irritation begins to appear where the tubing presses against the skin, at the points of greater pressure, i.e., between the upper ear and adjacent temple. The irritation is apparently due both to chafing and the presence of perspiration which does not easily evaporate under the non-porous tubing.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a nasal cannula pad which is comprised of a porous, soft sponge-like material easily positioned to protect the skin at points where irritation can be expected and which thereby reduces the likelihood of discomfort.
Another object is to provide such a cannula pad which allows ventilation to occur over the area of skin contact, thereby allowing perspiration to evaporate and further reducing the chances of irritation due to the cannula being in functional position over a long period of time.
A further object is to provide such a cannula pad which can be easily mounted on the cannula tubing and thereafter adjusted to a position where it can be of maximum benefit.
A still further object of this invention is to provide such a cannula pad whereby adequate retention on the tubing occurs without the need for adhesives, bands, ties, or other securing means.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a padded cannula which is highly effective for its intended purpose and yet inexpensive to produce and market.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention.